spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Counter-Terrorist
__NOEDITSECTION__ If terrorists are the boogeymen of the 21st century, the Counter-Terrorist is the latter-day monster hunter. Possessed of above-average situational awareness and consummate skill in close-range firefights, this CQB specialist is trained in a wide array of intelligence tasks. This expertise allows him to locate and neutralize quarry even in the complex urban jungle, where one false move can strand him in a sea of crossfire. Attributes: As with any combatant, the Counter-Terrorist’s physical abilities are important, but due to the chaotic environment in which he often operates, Wisdom is vital. Charisma is helpful when dealing with large crowds of panicking civilians. Core Ability 'Shoot First' Each time you spend 1 action die to boost any attack check, skill check, damage roll, or save result during the surprise round or first standard round of any combat, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. the bonus of a Career Level 8 Counter-Terrorist, ordinarily 1d6, becomes 2d6). Class Abilities 'Crowd Control' You get immediate results in a crisis — usually by ordering uncooperative civilians to get out of the way. At Level 1, as a full action, you may issue instructions to non-combatant standard NPCs who can hear or see you numbering up to 10 times your Charisma score. These instructions must be clear, concise, and possible with 1 round of activity. They may not include any attack actions. Further, no more than 1 set of instructions may be provided (i.e. a single crowd cannot be broken into smaller groups, each receiving separate instructions). Assuming all these conditions are met, the NPCs act according to the instructions during the following round. If 2 or more Counter-Terrorists simultaneously target the same NPCs with this ability and contradictory commands, the abilities are all used and canceled. You may use this ability a number of times per session equal to your starting action dice. 'Precision Takedown I' You frequently engage in combat in cramped spaces like airliners, subways, and even private homes, and must deal with panicked crowds and human shields all too often. At Level 2, each opponent with less than total personal or scenery cover is considered to possess 1 grade less cover against your attacks (e.g. a target with 3/4 cover is considered to have 1/2 cover). 'Precision Takedown II' At Level 7, each opponent with less than total personal or scenery cover is considered to possess 2 grades less cover against your attacks (e.g. a target with 3/4 cover is considered to have 1/4 cover). 'CQB Mastery' At Level 3, the Counter-Terrorist gains the CQB Mastery feat. 'Armor Use I' You’re at home in armor. At Level 4, you gain a +1 bonus to Defense while wearing armor. Further, your armor check penalty decreases by 1 (minimum 0). Finally, you gain 1 piece of Caliber I armor at no cost as part of your mission gear during the Intel Phase of each mission. 'Armor Use II' At Level 8, your Defense bonus while wearing armor increases to +2 and your additional piece of armor may be chosen from Calibers I or II. 'Safe Attack' At Level 4, your opponent must spend 2 additional action dice to cause one of your attacks to strike any character other than your intended target. Further, when you attack a character benefitting from cover provided by a human shield, the Defense bonus granted by the human shield decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). 'SWAT' At Level 5, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you gain 1 temporary covert feat until the end of the current mission. At Level 9, once per mission during the Intel Phase, you gain 2 temporary covert feats until the end of the current mission. 'Hostile Negotiator' You can broker deals under the tensest of circumstances. At Level 6, you may substitute your Intimidate skill bonus for your standard skill bonus when making Manipulate or Networking checks against targets whose disposition toward you is Neutral or worse. 'CQB Supremacy' At Level 7, you gain the CQB Supremacy feat. 'Tactical Commander' At Level 8, once per combat, you may lead a Joint Action that includes any number of your teammates without making a Tactics check. 'First Strike' At Level 10, once per combat at the beginning of any combat round in which you would typically be able to act, you may take your standard 1 full action or 2 half actions before any other characters act and before any event occurs during the round. When making any attack or skill check during this round, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. Further, none of your attack or skill checks made during this round may cause an opponent to cease being , nor may they trigger a Ready action. You may not act in any way during the round after you use this ability. If 2 or more Counter-Terrorists use this ability during the same round, they act in order from highest to lowest Initiative Count, with Initiative bonus and Dexterity breaking any ties (in that order). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes